


Full Metal on Bravo

by M_Mary93



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Full Metal - Freeform, alpha 1, why Full Metal is rolling with Bravo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: I decided  to make a short chapter about why Full Metal is rolling with Bravo team.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Full Metal on Bravo

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... Just some brainless writing, alright.

Looking back at the four decades and some change in his rearview mirror, he had done a lot of different things.

After high school, he had drifted a bit. Had a couple of odd jobs as he attended college for some odd reason. He barely could remember why the hell he picked art school in the first place, but he had been a bit more than okay at it. And he learned how to bullshit good enough to make up for whatever was left. It had been to get in to a renowned architect school, but that year had taught him a lot. Like, he loved creating stuff. -On his own terms.

He still kept in touch with a couple of his co-students. They knew he was a soldier, but he didn’t care to offer more than that.

Then, without any other path to follow in life, he had joined the navy on a whim. His family had a long history of serving their country, so why not just get in line.

As faith would have it, he had been good at it. And he’d loved it as well, in a weird way he couldn’t quite explain.

And people had noticed him being good at it, and had guided him toward BUDs and the teams. And he had made friends he’d gladly give his life for, and he knew they would do exactly the same in return.

Less years in than he had expected, he had been placed in charge of his own team. He had been given the role of Alpha-1, but most of the guys still called him by the nickname he had earned early in his career.

Two decades of war behind him, and it had definitely started to wear on him. Two decades of war had earned him more stitches than he could count, numerous broken bones and double digits surgeries.

He had earned the trust of his men by being one of the first in, and last out. Always.

He followed the tactic his father had spoken of from his time in Vietnam. He made sure his second in command knew how to step in for him, like he’d always had that position in the first place. And he made sure everyone knew how to handle the next role in line.

That had proved to be useful more times than he could count. Every time an injury had put him on the disabled list, Alpha-2 had been able to step in almost seamlessly.

And now, nearing his 42nd winter, he was starting to tire of it. Not being a soldier, no he was probably a lifer. But he felt done with the being in charge aspect of it all. He’d been top dog for more than a decade already. Given the chance, he’d take a step back and let the next generation take the reins.

SEALTEAM

He had cleared it with the brass first. Then he invited Derek over one evening.

He placed two beers on the table, the rest chilling in the fridge.

They were half an hour deep into an action movie playing on the television when Metal decided it was time.

“There’s something I have to run across your mind…” He took another sip of his beer.

“Go on.”

Metal had gone through the entire conversation, time and time again, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to start.

“Metal, I’m waiting here.” Derek chuckled.

“I’m exhausted.”

“You want me to go home?”

“No… No. Not that kind of exhausted. I’m, I’m tired of being in charge all the time.” He took a long slow breath, “I talked this over with the higher ups, and I wondered if you’d be interested in acting as Alpha-1? For a spell at least, now at first.”

“You plan on quitting?”

“Not quitting.” Metal shook his head, “I plan on stepping down. If I want to continue this lifestyle, I will have to find a way to ease up a bit. The physical aspect is still easy enough, but the decision making… I’m tired. I’d like someone else to take the wheel for a while.”

Derek nodded a little, “I can understand that.”

Metal nodded a little, “Will you?”

“Hell, it’ll be like advancing to Alpha-1, but with training wheels.” Derek chuckled, “I’m in.”

“Thank you.” Metal smirked and extended his beer in order to bump it against the one Derek held in his hand.

“No problem.” Derek grinned, “But, how’s this gonna work?”

“Hell, I don’t know…” Metal chuckled, “Guess we’ll have to figure this out live on location.”

Derek nodded a bit.

“-After a while I might transfer teams, I think.” Metal brought a hand up to rub at one of his eyes, “It’ll probably be weird for the guys if I’m suddenly just one of them. Probably easier with one of the other teams.”

“But, you belong on Alpha.”

“That’s kind of you.” Metal chuckled a bit, “I’ll stay until you feel comfortable in the new role, relax. But another team might be a good change of scenery. Not yet of course, but in some time.”

Derek sighed, “Just… Know that we all want to keep you on our team. But you’ll do what you figure is best.”

Metal nodded a bit.


End file.
